Keep you safe, Keep you Warm
by rightwrite321
Summary: He thought she loved her best friend, she thought he loved his rookie. How wrong they both were...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Story and only my second publication, so please, go easy on me? And let me know what you think!**

***Grant POV***

She doesn't know how beautiful she is, thought agent Grant ward, as he drank his morning coffee.

He was watching her reading a book 'something to do with biology that was way far off anything he could understand' and chewing on her bottom lip.

He kept telling himself, the only reason he jumped out of the plane was because she was part of the team, nothing else – but he knows that not seeing her smiling face every day, or hearing her reassuring voice during a mission, would be a worse pain than explosion by Chitauri helmet.

He plays it cool, keeps it professional, but clenches his hands with a crunch when she gives Fitz a good morning hug.

So when Skye comes in and tells them that there all going to the pub that evening to blow o some steam, he surprises himself.

"Sure, I could do with a beer."

***Jemma POV***

She had always admired Ward. Of course he was gorgeous, muscular and an incredible agent, but there was also a soft side to him, that he rarely let anyone see.

Until he jumped out of an aeroplane to save her. Then she fell in love with him.

It was a stupid crush, she told herself. He was obviously into Skye. He was obviously better suited to someone like Skye! Never in a million years would he be interested in plain old Jemma, when a supermodel like Skye was around.

That's not to say she didn't like Skye, she considered them to be close friends, but it was frustrating, knowing that your friends will always be the first thing on his mind.

So when her friend invited her to go for a drink, she welcomed the idea.

What harm could come from a few drinks with colleagues?

*****Next Chapter, Some Simmons/Ward interaction, and Jemma gets into a little bit of trouble after **

**a few drinks…..*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I feel like I waffle to much in this chapter! But I feel like there's not enough love for this couple so I will prevail!**

They are currently stationed in London. She's excited (and she thinks Leo is too) to be this close to home, and somehow pubs in England, just feel better than any American bar.

They find a relatively busy pub in Camden, not too noisy, but busy enough so that they blend in, and they find a table hidden in the corner. She goes to shrug off her coat, when she feels too warm hands on her shoulder, helping her with her coat.

"Thanks Ward" She mumbles, a blush rising up her cheeks.

"You can call me Grant" He replies softly "And you're welcome"

They all sat down, with a few beers, and had a chat, each member of the team loosening up the more they drank. It was all going swimmingly – that was until it was Jemma's round.

She walked up to the bar and reeled off a list of drinks to the bar man. Just as she was about to grab them and leave she feels a grimy hand on her arm.

"Alright sweetheart, where are you rushing off to so quickly, stay here, have a drink" A drunk patron of the bar slurred. He was 6 ft tall but thin as a rake, and the smell of stale booze and cigarettes rolled off him in waves.

"No thanks I've got to get back to my friends" Jemma replied, turning to leave.

The man grabbed her arm and twisted, "where d'ya think you're going! Think you're too good for me do ya? "

"Please let go you're hurting me" she squealed.

And that was when shit hit the fan…

Grant had been enjoying his night. He secretly loved having time to wind down, especially if it meant he got some time to see Simmons outside of work. She was so beautiful! She would never go for someone like him, and besides, it was obvious that she was meant to be with Fitz.

Sometimes though, there were glimmers of hope, when he'd catch her staring at him when he did his morning workout session, or when he'd find a book she thought he'd like posted under the door of his bunk.

She'd been gone from the table for quite a while. It was busy though, and he was sure that it was just a long queue at the bar. Either way he made his excuses of going to help her carry the drinks and went in search of her.

What he found made his blood boil.

Some cretin had his hands on her, her face contorted in pain.

Ward snapped. "Get your filthy hands off her" He growled in a voice so menacing the drunk dropped her arm immediately.

"What yer gunna a do about it! We were 'aving a nice conversation." He drawled.

"Grant please get me out of here" Jemma whimpered. To hear her so scared, so far departed from her usual self, angered him more.

He grabbed the man by his throat and quietly, so no one else could hear, whispered " I know 200 ways to kill you with my little finger. Luckily for you my friend here is in no state to see that tonight, but just know, if you EVER touch her again, I will be more than happy to demonstrate."

With that he threw him to the ground, wrapped an arm around Jemma's shoulder Grabbed their coats and gruffly informed the team that they were leaving, and dragged Simmons out of the bar.

When the cold air hit her face Simmons began to shiver. She didn't know whether it was the cold November air, or shock, but she immediately warmed up when she felt a warm hand cup her cheek.

"Are you ok?" She looked up into his eyes to see them full of worry.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken… Thank you Grant, You didn't have to do all that for me"

"Yes I did Jemma. You mean more to me than you realise."

And with that he gently took her hand and led her away from the car in the direction of where the team was staying for the evening.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking, but his words gave her hope. Now all she had to do was make him realise that they were meant to be.

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
